(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internet voice communication carrier system used by computer web pages. The system adds a signature file which can be linked to a GTD web page into an e-mail box. By point and click with the GTD Web800 web pages, a user can conduct an internet VOIP dialog with the other party.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the Internet, the Web Call system has also been renovated many times over. There are already internet phones on the market, but due to the difficulty in system installations and high capitals, the mobility of usage by system users are not high, therefore the internet phone has never become widespread. In addition, the conventional internet phone cannot add a signature file into an e-mail box for conducting internet dialogs with the other party, either.